Code Lion Hearts
by GothAngel123
Summary: Anabel Cortez is just trying figure what the monkey meant when he called her "Rehani". Lion King/Code Lyoko/Kingdom Hearts crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King, or Code Lyoko. **

Chapter One: I Dream A Dream

Anabel Cortez's eyes wondered out the window in her boring like classroom. Sister Angela was lecturing on Shakespeare, but she wasn't paying attention.

Things at Our Lady of Roses High weren't what they seemed. When Anabel Cortez first came here as a freshman, it was all centered about her. Sophomore boys, junio rboys, even senior boys wanted to have her. Anabel, was at the time, in a middle of a relationship with Carlos Montez, a boy back at her old school. Anabel was the center of attention and all the girls hated her for it, but Anabel could care less. Her schoolwork is the number one thing right now.

The blue sky created a motion picture for Anabel. The clouds were shaped like animals, which made Anabel laugh inside. Anabel loved looking at the sky, it made everything all right…

"Cortez?" asked Sister Angela, in a annoying tone. Anabel's thoughts snapped and payed attention to her young teacher. "What was Shakespeare's first play?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Anabel answered calmly. Anabel sighed in relief as Sister Angela started asking questions to Oceane Laurent, a nerdy looking girl with glasses, bad acne, and brown, messy like hair. Anabel pittied her.

Anabel was blessed to not look like Oceane. Anabel had black, straight hair up to her waist, pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and a beautiful face. Her skin is very pale, despite being Mexican and Puerto Rican.

After the last bell rang, Anabel gathered her book and put them in her red plaid satchel. After she left the classroom, Anabel went straight to her lockers.

Anabel didn't have any friends for two reasons: one, all the girls didn't her at all, and two, all the guys wanted to be more then friends. It made Anabel very lonely, despite being the most popular girl in school.

Anabel went of the school building and went home in the neigborhood. Anabel lived in Sceaux, a suburb in the outskirts of Paris. Anabel lived here all her life. Anabel loved it in Paris and wondered what place could compare to it…

Suddenly, a vision out of nowhere came to her blue eyes:

_A dark haired boy in black and red bodysuit was standing. He held a huge sword in his hand. His eyes reflected possesssed evil. His eyes held a swirl like symbol, like the symbol on his forehead. His very deep, evil like voice spoke for the first time. _

"_Come to me, princess. Your destiny awaits you." _

Anabel woke up unexpectigly. It was night, not day. She was at home, not school. What happened? It seemed…strange. Anabel realized that the vision was just a dream as she looks down. She was in her school uniform. Anabel must've fainted on the sidewalks.

Anabel went down stairs to meet her adopted dad Van. Van took her in when she was a abandoned baby and Anabel was forever grateful. Anabel saw worry in Van' eyes.

"Are you okay?" Van hugged before Anabel could say anything. Anabel hugged Van back. The dream or anything doesn't matter anyways.

She was home. That's all that counts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: And Time Went By

Kiara walked around the Pride Lands in the chilly, night sky filled with endless stars. Kiara stayed around the waterhole, thinking.

Kiara stayed alone near the waterhole every night. This has been going on for years. Kovu and her father Simba would only make things better for her but that was it.

Kiara stood near the waterhole. It has been years since Simba stepped down the throne. Kovu was nervous at being a king, but in the end he turned out to be as powerful as kings before him. Kiara also proved to be a great queen.

After Kovu became a powerful king, Kiara gave birth to twins: Karama and Rehani. When Karama was born first, Kiara could see in his eyes that he was destined to be king. Kovu could also see it too. Rehani was born after Karama. It was relief to the couple that Rehani was a girl. Things would've gotten messy later on if her cubs were boys…

Kiara remembered the ceremony perfectly. The animals were cheering loudly as Rafiki presented both cubs to Mufasa up in the sky. Simba and Nala were blessed to see their grandchildren being born. But unfortunately, Sarabi, her grandmother, died three weeks before the cubs were born.

To this day, Simba is still alive. Kiara thought that her father was the most blessed lion. Her mother died long ago, along with her Rehani. Kiara fought back the tears as she remembered the grief memory. Kovu and her father was trying to comfort her, but she almost ranaway from the Pride Lands. Karama was too young to remember then, so he wished he knew Nala and Rehani, and ask about them sometimes, which made it worse. Kiara was very depressed then. Now, Kiara is happy with everyone on her side.

Kiara smiled a little at the thought of her son. Her Karama was fully grown and ready to be king. Karama almost looked like Simba. The difference was that his mane was dark bronze and his eyes was green, like Kovu's. He had Simba's golden brown fur.

Karama was rebellious like Kiara but also strong like Kovu. He's mostly like Kovu: dark, mysterious, quiet, loyal, moody, and very observant. Though he is fully grown and handsome, he hadn't found a mate yet. Karama rather be on his own more than anything or get into trouble most of the time. Kiara sighed.

Karama is so complitated. He's always moody and fight back with her and Kovu. He only gave respect to Simba. He was punished a couple of times by Kovu, but he always break the rules. Right now, Karama and Kovu were angry with each other because Karama almost killed cheetah cubs with rhinos. Karama was under arrest by Kovu, but lately they been under many fights. Kovu was now avoiding his son.

Kiara look up at the stars. How can she handle Karama and Kovu avoiding each other when she's going to raise another cub? Kiara shook her head. Things aren't going good these days…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: When Hope Was High

Anabel drummed her pencil on her desk as Sister Angela lectured about classic literature. Anabel didn't pay attention to her young teacher, as usual. Sister Angela was just too boring, just like the other classes.

During AP Italian, Nick Caputo kept flirting with her while Anabel just ignored him. In AP Physics, Oceane Laurent suffered a large of questions by Miss Spelling. In AP Geometry, Anabel fell asleep while Mr. Horniman was boring the rest of the class.

What a great day. Not.

Just as the bell rang, everyone scambled to get out of AP English. Anabel grabbed her satchel and peacefully left the class. Anabel went straight to her locker and emptied her satchel. Anabel was about to leave when out of nowhere, a pair of familiar strong arms hugged her waist. Anabel could recongize the smell of rich cologne…

"Carlos?" Anabel exclaimed. A cute chuckle was followed by her answer.

"You're one and only." A cute boy with spiked-up dark hair should as Anabel turned around. He had an adorable face and lonely black eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Anabel. "You couldn't have called, you know."

"I know," Carlos blushed, "but I wanted to surprise my one and only baby girl."

"You're so sweet."

"You know me. I go crazy when I'm not with you."

"Still, you shouldn't have called. I was planning to go home."

"But I'm here," pointed Carlos, "and I was planning to take you out later." Anabel bit her lip. This wasn't what she suspected. She loved that Carlos' here with her, but this was unexpected.

"I can't go out tonight," admitted Anabel. "Sorry."

"Is there another guy you're seeing?" Carlos asked, with jealously and anger coloring his tone. Anabel flinched. What the heck? Anabel always knew that Carlos was jealous whenever she's with another guy or mentions one, orcan't make their plans work.

"No," Anabel honestly said, "I just can't go. I have to go somewhere with my dad after school. I'm transferring schools next week."

"Why are you transferring? I thought you were gonna stay here," said Carlos, with relief and concern in his deep voice.

"There's no place for me here. All the guys wanna get with me and all the girls wanna kill me. Plus, my dad put me in a smarter school," revealed Anabel.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not really wanted here, so what's the point of coming here every morning, knowing that the same things goes through each day?"

"Well, what school you transferring to?" asked Carlos, with hope in his heart.

"I think Kadic Academy," replied Anabel. "It's too close to where I live but whatever. I heard it's one of the top schools or something. I'm only going there because my dad's teaching there."

"Oh." Carlos' voice had a hint of disappointment. "So, you're going there so that he keep an eye on you?"

"It's not that, Carlos," said Anabel. "I never come home happy. My dad thought it was an issue I was going through. He talked to my consueler and it turns that I wasn't with fitting in or whatever, which is true. The consuelor thought I needed a buddy."

"But you don't need friends. Who cares. You got me, that's all you need," said Carlos unexpectigly. Anabel stared at him like there was something on his head.

What did he say?

"What the hell did you say to me?" Anabel asked. Anabel couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was from her own boyfriend!

"What?" asked Carlos, with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh, you don't think I need friends? Who cares?! You're only saying that because you're so selfish to the point where you just want me to yourself," replied Anabel angerily. "It's bad enough coming here everyday knowing I'm just a prize to the boys and a slut to the girls. And I care. You don't know what it's like to be alone everyday. You don't know what it's like to eat lunch alone. You don't know what it's like to gossiped by the girls that hated me and they don't even know me. I'm telling you something and yet you're saying who cares. Yes, I do got you. But you know what? My boyfriend can't always be my only friend I go to. I do need friends like you have at school. I can't tell you everything if you're gonna act selfish. When you're ready to say sorry, call me. But you can't walk me home."

Anabel started to walk away, from a shocked Carlos. Anabel wasn't sure but she thought she heard Carlos hit one of the lockers.

Odd Della Robbia with Kiwi on his lap sat on Jeremie Belpois' bed, along with his best friends Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and Aelita Stones. Jeremy was standing in front of everyone. It was a silent moment.

Not much has changed since the defeat of Xana. Aelita and Jeremie were still happily together. Just last week, Yumi and Ulrich started going out. Odd isn't in the middle of a relationship, but he's still laid back and the same old Odd. Sissi became offically their friend after Xana. Sissi still hangs out with Nicholas and Herve, but they too bury the hatchet with the Lyoko warriors. The gang are still together, even when they doubted they ever be froends again after Xana.

No one really talks to William anymore expect Yumi, sometimes Aelita, and maybe Odd. William was still the same, but he got no one. It was obvious that William had got over Yumi ever since she went out with Ulrich, but no one really knows what's going on with him. Yumi thought he's been acting weird, but that was the least of her problems for now.

"I called everyone here because," started Jeremie, "well, I have something to confess. After we defeated Xana, I started having these weird dreams."

"What dreams?" asked Aelita in concern.

"I think these dreams tell of a prophecy," Jeremie replied. "Tomorrow, just to be sure and be on full alert, we're going back to Lyoko to check on some things."

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone. This was not what they totally expected…

"But I thought we were done with Lyoko," said Yumi, as she put her head on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Yeah," agreed Odd, "it's like Xana suddenly came back from the dead. And that our job wasn't finished yet."

"That's the thing Odd," said Jeremie. "After Xana, I thought we would live normal lives like the rest of the other kids. But ever since I had these dreams, I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe we aren't done yet."

"So, you're saying that maybe there's something not right?" asked Yumi.

"Excalty," said Jeremie. "I won't do anything for now. But if there's something unusal on Lyoko, I'll just be careful. Starting tonight, I'll put a superscan just in case."

"Speaking of tonight," started Odd, "I hope they serve my favorite for dinner."

"Which is?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know. But you know me, I'll eat anything," replied Odd.

"Of course you do," coughed Ulrich. Yumi giggled a little.

"If we go back to Lyoko, than maybe my father's alive?" asked Aelita with hope in her voice. Jeremie didn't want to burst his girlfriend's bubble, but he had to be honest…

"I can't make any promises," said Jeremie, "but I will promise that we will search your father on Lyoko and on the Net."

"Thanks, Jeremie," Aelita blushed. If anyone saw blush on Jeremie's face, his face would turn even redder.

"I gotta go. Have fun lovebirds," says Odd. Kiwi jumped from Odd's lap and follow Odd as he heads the door.

"Me and Aelita are going out. Catch you guys later," announced Yumi as she grab Aelita by the hand and head out the door.

"Do you think he left because he's the only one without a girlfriend?" asked Jeremie skeptically.

"Yep," replied Ulrich. "You know Odd, he'll get around. Twenty bucks says he'll get a girlfriend as one of the new transfer students."

"I doubt it," said Jeremie, "but you got yourself a deal." Ulrich and Jeremie shook hands as if they were professionals.  
"So," started Ulrich, "you think Xana's back?"

"I have no doubt that Xana is gone. But there's something not right," revealed Jeremie. "Hopefully, we get to track it down before anything happens. For now, the Lyoko warriors are back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Lion King**.

Chapter Four: And Life Worth Living

After her fight with Carlos, Anabel was into deep thinking. Van was driving her in his sliver Mercedes 200 without question or conversion. Van didn't like Carlos too much; he thought Carlos was too old for Anabel by four years, but who's counting?

Anabel met Carlos through an old friend from Puerto Rico. Anabel was advanced by Carlos everyday ever since they met. Anabel resisted, but it would never go away. But sometimes, Carlos would be so sweet. Now, Anabel was thinking about whether their relationship was a mistaken.

Anabel realized a couple of points about her relationship with Carlos: 1.) Carlos really or might've love her to the point where he's unknownly selfish and arrogant, 2.) Anabel never really liked Carlos a lot. She only went out with him to give him a chance. And 3.) Anabel and Carlos fight a lot over her and her politeness with guys at school.

Anabel decided to break up with Carlos, text message style. Anabel took out her T-Moblie sidekick and texted:

**I'm srry. I can't take it anymore w/ u. I want to be only friends. Srry but I'm breaking up w/ u. **

Anabel pressed send to Carlos and turned her phone off for the day. There was traffic, but Anabel didn't care. Anabel wondered what she did was right. For now, she is a free woman.

William Dunbar walked along side in the school yard. It has been a few months since he has been free of Xana. Ever since he was rejected by Yumi, he's been emotionally depressed, aggressive, fiercely tough, and cold hearted. William never smiled that smile again, his grades were up only because he didn't sneak out as much, and William made it fiercely clear that he wanted to be alone from everyone else.

William would talk to Yumi, Aelita, and Odd, when he was forced everyone else in the school, they were all afraid of him. Even the teachers were afraid of his new attitude. But William didn't care; he didn't care at all anymore.

William sat at the famous bench alone. William sat there when he wanted to let his anger out in a quiet, peaceful way. If it frustrated him more, he could always go back to his room and cut himself with a knife. When Aelita found this a week ago when barging into his room, he was forced to do let his anger her way.

His anger started after he got rejected by Yumi. A lot of things happened to him: William was going through tramatic nightmares every night and couldn't help him, not even his parents. William was bullied by his peers and became antisocial, until he snapped and they didn't go near him ever again.

William closed his eyes and looked down. Meanwhile, Anabel followed Van into the noise-filled school yard. Anabel changed from her navy blue uniform into a white hoodie sweater, Demin jeans, and white Nike sneakers.

"I'm going back home to find the paperwork for Kadic. In the meantime, find the principle's office and surely someone will show you around," Van said.

"Dad, you forget it again?" Anabel shook her head.

"It's not my fault the season premire of Lost was on that day. I gotta go. Good luck." With that, Van walked away back to his car. Anabel sighed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anabel saw a black haired boy on the bench. Anabel couldn't put her finger on it, but she feels she knows him. Anabel sighed and decide to ask the lonely boy for directions.

William wasn't dreaming, but he was calming down his anger in a healthy way. No one will disturb him now…

"Excuse me, do you know where the principle's office is?" a melodic voice asked, making William's eyes snapping. His deadly glared face looked up to see where the face came from. His face instead turned into shock and sorrow as he saw a familiar face.

"Anabel?" William asked. Anabel was taken back when she heard a familiar face. She looked up to see a familiar.

"William?" asked Anabel in concern. _What the hell?! How did he get here? And why is he sad to see me?It's history repeating itself again. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Lion King**.

Chapter Four: I Dream That Love Would Never Die

Anabel and William stared at each other, still in stock and disbelief. Anabel couldn't believe that her old admirer/best friend was standing before her. William couldn't believe that the beautiful girl that he used to love was standing before him. Anabel decided to break the silence.

"So, how's life treating you?" asked Anabel, trying her best to talk to William. William just blinked. Soon, he gave her a death glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked William. Anabel was taken back at William's response.

"What's your problem? Aren't you happy to see me?" asked Anabel in disbelief. This isn't the William she remembered; he was a big flirt, but he was nice, a good listener, and very rebelllious. He was her best friend. But now, he's mean, cold hearted, and probably antisocial. What happened to him?

William just shrugged. "What the hell are you trying to do to me? If you're here to lecture me on what happened, forget it. I didn't even know at that time."

Anabel put her hand on her head and shook her head. What is going on with William?

"I'm not here for that," replied Anabel. "I'm transferring here. I didn't even know you go here."

William just kept glaring at her. If looks could kill, William's looks would. Anabel's mind is full of fear and sadness as she thought, _Oh God. What's up with Will? He's not the same anymore. I want my best friend back. _

"Liar," William angerily replied.

"Seriously, I didn't even know," confessed Anabel. "Are you going through something that you need someone to talk to?"

"It's none of your business," William glared at her.

"William, I'm your friend. Let me help you with whatever you're going through."

"It's none of your business. And I don't need any help," William said before running away into the direction of the woods.

"God, what is wrong with this kid?" Anabel asked herself. Anabel decided to forget finding the office and is following after William. Anabel made sure she know where William was. Anabel was giving up on William, not without a fight.

Karama looked what was beyond Pride Rock. Karama layed near shaded rock that was near the lion den. It's been a day since Karama's fifth home arrest by Kovu, his father. Karama mostly hated himself for getting into trouble.

He hadn't found himself a mate yet, and he's the most handsomest lion in all of the Pride Lands. Karama thought that maybe he was being too judgemental on the lionesses. But then again, he doesn't really like none of them.

Karama saw Kiara walking alone on the savanna, in the direction of Pride Rock. Karama thought this was dangerous for Kiara, especially if she's going to have another cub.

Karama ran out of Pride Rock and ran across the savanna. Karama approahed his loving mother.

"What are you doing here alone in the savanna, mother?" asked Karama.

"I was just napping near the waterhole," Kiara said tiredly. Kiara then yawned. "I've shouldn't done that."

"You shouldn't have," a deep voice called. Kiara smiled happily as Karama turned around. Simba was standing there, as big and strong as he was ever before.

"It's almost late. Kiara you should heading back. Kovu's been worried about you," said Simba. "Karama, want to take a walk with me?"

Karama nodded. Kiara headed safely back into the direction of Pride Rock. Karama and Simba headed into an opposite direction.

Karama loved his grandfather for his wisdom and compassion. Karama looked up to him and spend time with most of the time when he was a cub. Rehani also looked up to Simba as a wise figure.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Grandpa?" asked Karama anxiously.

"I want to talk about you," Simba replied seriously. "What's going with you? You and Kovu are always fighting, you're always getting into too much trouble. Seriously, are you going through something that I need to know?"

"I don't know," confessed Karama. "I know my father and I fight a lot, but I just don't know why I'm always in trouble. I didn't mean to be in trouble all the time. I know I'm rude to my parents all the time, but I don't really mean it most of the time. I don't think they love me anymore."

"Don't ever say that," Simba sternly said. "In all of my years, I learned from thing about love: love never dies. Your parents love you, no matter what."

"But my dad's avoiding me," sighed Karama.

"He still loves you, but probably has nothing to say how disappointed he is," said Simba. "You're about to be king, Karama. It's time that you leave your crazy days behind and become more serious. The least you can do is try. Understand?"

"I understand," said Karama. It's not going to be easy being serios and king-like, but in order to get his father talk to him, Karama must try. He has to.

Karama and Simba head into the the direction of Pride Rock. Unknown to them, a creature with red, deadly eyes hid behind a shaded tree. The creature's eyes glowed as it watched Simba and Karama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kat De Luna, Code Lyoko, or Lion King**.

Chapter Six: I Dream That God Would Be Forgiving

Anabel ran as fast as she could to pick up the pace before her. William was pretty fast and Anabel wasn't sure if she could keep up. Anabel made sure that she didn't make a sound so that she wouldn't lose William.

Anabel made it out of the forest as soon as she reached the other side. Anabel wasn't sure if her dad came back or what not. Anabel didn't care at the moment and will take whatever punishment she would get later on.

The first thing that Anabel saw was a tool shed. Anabel saw William go in there last. Anabel walked to the shed. However, a blurry, white vision went through her mind. Anabel's knees dropped to the ground and her hands went to her head. She closed her eyes for the moment.

Anabel opened her eyes again. She was in a dark room, with a candle lit on the ground. A blue baboon with white hair-like feature coming out of his head had its' back on Anabel. The baboon had a stick, which was strange to Anabel.

_Where am I_, thought Anabel. Anabel has never been into situations like this expect the vision, but to Anabel, it didn't count.

The baboon turned around. He had a red nose and white bread. He had blue stripes below his eyes. Anabel didn't know the monkey, yet he felt familiar.

"Rehani?" the monkey asked, in a disbelieving tone. Anabel was caught off guard. Did the monkey know her, or was it a mistake?

"Rafiki?" Anabel asked. Anabel put her hands on her mouth. What did she say? _What is happening to me? _

A bright, white light blinded Rafiki and Anabel. Anabel closed her eyes to defend herself from the extreme brightness.

Anabel opened her eyes again. She was back in the real world, where her main goal was to catch William.

Anabel ran as quickly as possible to the tool shed, William's destination. When Anabel entered the shed, she saw scars of blood on the ground. William was against a wall, shivering in pain. William's right arm was covered in blood. A clean, shiny pocket knife was covered in scars of blood, as it was still on the ground.

Anabel's knees dropped to the bloody ground. What happened to William that made him so…. depressed to the point where he wanted to cut himself?

William was shedding tears silently, as Anabel can see. William stiffened as he saw Anabel in front of him.

"Go away," he growled angrily. Anabel ignored him.

"No." Anabel moved closer William until she was beside his body. William was narrowing his eyes the whole time. Anabel hesitantly put her hand on William's face. Anabel caressed William's cheek softly. To his surprise, William liked it. William let Anabel continue her amazing caressing.

Anabel was surprised that William didn't push her away or try to hurt her so that he can be alone.

"Anabel?" William softly called. Anabel stopped her caressing, to William's disappointment. William cleared his throat.

"I-I'm sorry," apologized William. He looked up to her with tears coming down his cheeks with realizing.

"It's okay," Anabel responded as her finger wiped away William's tears. "Don't worry about me. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm just really worried about you. I just want to know what's inside your _cabeza." _

William chuckled for a second. William put his head on Anabel's chest, much to her surprise. Anabel's arms hugged William's head.

"Can you sing me a _chanson, _please?" William asked softly. Anabel smiled sofly as she began to sing a song:

**Cuando yo lo conocí  
junto a las olas del mar  
ya sabía que era para mí  
luego le escuché decir  
ven y cuéntame de ti  
quiero que te quedes junto a mí  
**

**y tenía una confusión  
aquí en mi corazón  
no sabía si era amor  
o si era una obsesion  
yo lo tengo a quién besar  
y el es mi rayo de luz**

**sus labios me saben a miel  
como un sueño  
sus besos rozando mi piel  
es tan bello  
tu bello estado tu querer  
yo te siento  
como un sueño  
como, como un sue-eh-eh-eh-ño  
como un sue-eh-eh-eh-ño**

yo soy presa de su amor, de su ritmo, su calor  
su bachata tiene lindo son  
me refiero en su querer  
y el perfume de su piel  
soy completa cuando estoy con él

no me atrevo ni a pensar  
que un día me faltará  
él es mi otra mitad  
en mi realidad  
el es parte de mi ser y él es mi rayo de luz

**sus labios me saben a miel  
como un sueño  
sus besos rozando mi piel  
es tan bello  
tu bello estado tu querer  
yo te siento  
como un sueño  
como, como un sue-eh-eh-eh-ño  
como un sue-eh-eh-eh-ño**

**él le da el tono a mi canción, oh-oo-oh,  
su melodia soy yo (para mi voz)  
a mi vida le pone color y real es lo que siento  
como un sueño**

OH EH, OH EH, OH EH OH, OH EH OH EH, OH AH

**OH EH, OH EH, OH EH OH, OH EH OH EH, OH AH**

**sus labios me saben a miel  
como un sueño  
sus besos rozando mi piel  
es tan bello  
tu bello estado tu querer  
yo te siento  
como un sueño  
como, como un sue-eh-eh-eh-ño  
como un sue-eh-eh-eh-ño**

**OH EH, OH EH, OH EH OH, OH EH OH EH, OH AH**

William finally felt relaxed as Anabel's heavenly voice lifted his spirits. He had no idea what she just said, but he loved evey second of it.

"It's beautiful," William said simply. "but not as beautiful as you. I missed you so much Anabel."

Anabel blushed furiously as he said it. It has been a long time since William romanced her…

"Um, thanks. I missed you too," blushed Anabel. She was so glad that he couldn't see her face.

_Hopefully, I can figure out about what themonkey said. In the meantime, I have to find the nurse's and the principle's office,_ thought Anabel as she craddles William's head in her safe arms.

Cabeza- Head in Spanish

Chanson- Song in French

The song is Como Un Sueno. To answer the question, it will be a long time before the CL gang meets the lions. Anabel has to meet them first, but that will be a surprise too. R & R por favor!


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

There are going to be changes in this story. I got insprired by the KH series (God bless Disney) and decided to add KH stuff in it. Instead of Sora being the character, his kids are going to be the main characters.

Just to be preparaed, here are the Ocs:

**Yugi- **Sora's and Kairi's son. Age 14.

**Hime**- Sora's and Kairi's daughter. Age 13.

**Ryosuke**- Riku's son. Age 14.

**Jin**- Hayner's and Olette's Son. Age 13.

**Yusuke**- Paine's son. Age 14.

Okay, that's it. Hope ya understand.


End file.
